Embracing the Night
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: YBxR: Bored with life and uninterested in women, Ryou is swept off his feet by the suave foreigner Bakura. But with this dark stranger comes unanswered questions that Ryou must figure out the answers to and fast, the fate of his soul may depend on it!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Embracing the Night  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Mijuri Oribu  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Horror/AU  
Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
Warnings: Blood, Violence, Character Death, Yaoi (male x male)  
Pairings: YBxR, YYxY(established), SxJ(established), YMxM(established), and a dash of YxRxM  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having fun.  
A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy, (o(text)o) = Ancient Egyptian

Summary: A classic vampire story set in Victorian England. Bored with his life and uninterested in women, young Ryou Morgan is swept off his feet and into a hidden world by the suave foreigner, Bakura Wati. But with this dark stranger comes a wealth of unanswered questions: Why does Bakura's arrival coincide with a rash of brutal murders in the city? Why do men proclaiming themselves warriors of God want the older man dead? And why hasn't Ryou ever met Bakura or his friends in daylight? Ryou must figure out the answers to these questions and fast, the fate of his life and immortal soul may depend on it!

A much darker and more cliched vampire story than Shukketsu Ai. The idea just popped in my head and wouldn't leave me the hell alone! *_bashes head against desk*_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cairo, Egypt

Piercing russet-brown eyes watched hungrily as a man with long blue hair entered the room he was lurking in. Grinning nastily, the creature launched himself at the man, immobilizing his arms and sinking fangs deep into his neck. The man struggled wildly in an attempt to escape and as the creature fought to subdue him, the pair bumped hard into a small dresser, knocking a framed photo to the floor in the process.

The vampire's eyes flicked in the direction of the noise and stopped. What he was seeing must be a vision from the gods, it could be nothing less. Pulling away from his victim, he dropped the weakened man to the floor and snatched the picture up. Long pale hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail, tumbled messily down thin shoulders and framed a delicate face while dark, innocent eyes stared warmly out above a pert nose and a gentle smile.

"Who is this?!" he demanded, holding up the vision's picture to his barely conscious victim.

"....."

Angry and impatient that the man didn't answer him immediately, the vampire forcefully took control of the man's mind and asked again. 'Who is in the picture?!'

"My son, Ryou," the man answered mindlessly.

"Son, eh? How old is he?" the creature was amused and not really surprised. He'd always preferred males anyway.

"He turned sixteen last month."

The vampire laughed triumphantly, it seemed his wait was over. "Good news for you Mr. Morgan, it looks like you'll get to live today."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Strange treasures from the mysterious Middle-Eastern deserts, hmph. I don't see what's so fascinating about old junk made by savages." Kaoruko Imekochi(1) wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought. She couldn't understand why a boy of such fine social up-bringing would concern himself with such nonsense.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the ignorant girl, Ryou Morgan sighed and shook his head. "It's the remnants of a culture long-gone, an era we know almost nothing about. And they can't have been savages and been able to make things like this," Ryou countered, waving his hand in the direction of the detailed statuary lining one wall. His father loved to travel and often brought back art and other antiquities, usually from Egypt. This time though he'd brought back a very large and distressing item: a beautifully carved sarcophagus belonging to an ancient pharaoh.

"Come Ryou-darling, dinner should be ready. We don't want to keep your father waiting," the red-head urged, taking hold of the arm she was pressing against to lead the teen out of the room.

"Very well, Miss Imekochi," the white-haired boy relented, casting one last glance at the imposing artifact as he allowed the red-head to lead him away. '_I really hope that coffin is empty. It's just not right to disturb the dead._'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnight. Long after even the servants had gone to bed, the lid to the golden sarcophagus shifted slightly. A muffled curse issued from within, then with a low, reluctant scraping noise the lid shifted again, this time opening wide enough to permit the creature hidden within an adequate opening. (o(Damned, gaudy thing,)o) Bakura muttered under his breath. Despite his penchant for robbing them as a mortal, the lids of the heavy stone sarcophagi had always been a source of great irritation to him. (o(If I were at even half my full power . . .)o) he growled lowly. The long trip from Cairo to London without blood had left him with his temper frayed and his powers as weak as a fledglings, taking his irritation out on an inanimate object would be foolish. Shaking his head, he ceased his grumbling and closed first the inner sarcophagus, and then the stone outer one, returning the scene to its original state.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he began sorting through the myriad of scents that littered the small room. His efforts were rewarded by the most delicious, mouth-watering aroma entangled deep amidst the nondescript scents. Hunger panged sharply through his system, prompting the vampire to melt into the shadows and hunt down his quarry.

The delicious scent permeated the large manor, leading Bakura to believe that was his prey's home. Finding the strongest trail, he quickly followed it upstairs and into a bedroom thick with the ambrosial scent. Russet eyes widened in shock at what lay within the canopied bed, he'd found the boy already! Coming to the teen's bedside, the vampire drank in the vision the pale beauty made. Reaching out, he brushed long bangs away from his face for a better view. His hair, the same unusual shade of silver as Bakura's, was far longer than the vampire had ever grown his and felt as soft as silk between his fingers. When the sleeping teen showed no signs of waking, Bakura daringly ran a tanned finger down the curve of one baby-soft cheek. Suddenly, his stomach growled as if to remind him he needed to fill it. '_Soon nfr mry(2), soon,_' he promised, pressing a feather-light kiss to Ryou's delicate pink lips. Stepping back he melted into the shadows again, just as the boy's eyes fluttered open. The creature was left with the vision of sleep-dazed chocolate brown pools as a final parting gift for the night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hiding a yawn behind his hand, Ryou looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Even though he was utterly exhausted, he knew his father would be upset if he caught his son behaving in such a manner. But it wasn't his fault! He'd awoken early in the night after having an unusual dream, one that had left his lips tingling afterwards, and had simply been unable to fall back asleep. A strange mix of arousal and anticipation had been swirling throughout his body, rendering him wide awake and very confused. Unfortunately, his father had already scheduled a party for that night and Ryou had no choice but to attend. To quote his father, "You should be grateful I'm arranging these for you. You never go out so how else are you going to find a proper lady to be your wife?" Catching sight of one of these "proper ladies" heading straight for him, Ryou just barely stopped himself from sighing in exasperation.

"Ryou! Come dance with me!" the bubbly, light-blue haired Miho Nosaka(3) implored, smiling hopefully at him. Glancing around for a possible escape, he caught his father's eyes and his resistance wilted. Resigned to his fate, he nodded acquiescently to the waiting girl, unable to stop from cringing slightly at her delighted squeal.

'_If this is my future, I think I'll stay a bachelor,_' he groaned mentally as the flighty girl pulled him out on the dance floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_Shameless harlot. He doesn't want your company!_' Bakura resisted the urge to hiss aloud. Merged with the shadows, the dark creature had been observing the gala all night and watching the feather-brained girl fawning over HIS Ryou pushed his jealousy to its highest peak. The vampiric King of Thieves had always been possessive over what he considered his and Ryou was no exception. Instinct compelled him to rush inside, slaughter everyone in the room, then cover the beautiful boy in the delicious crimson fluid and claim him amidst the carnage. Fortunately, his three millennia of experience had taught him both caution and patience. He'd bide his time, wooing the boy into his arms and his bed. But first he'd have to eliminate the competition. '_Damn you! Take your hands off him!_' he snarled mentally as yet another girl came up to dance with the pale beauty.

Never taking his eyes off the teen, Bakura continued to silently curse and snarl at the girls until he received an unexpected, but very welcome visitor. With a great deal of artful dodging and maneuvering, Ryou had managed to escape the noisy, stifling ballroom for the quiet sanctuary of one of the balconies. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, the slender teen leaned forward on the ornate railing, closing his eyes and enjoying the serenity of the night. A cool breeze rushed by washing over his heated body and making him shiver slightly. It almost felt like the wind itself was caressing him. The wind kicked up again, this time curling around his body, reaching his skin even through the layers of his formal suit. It was amazing. Ryou felt himself relaxing, the strange sensations calming his frayed nerves and leaving him feeling peaceful and content, almost cherished.

Had the silver-haired teen opened his eyes, he might not have been so calm. A mass of thick, black shadows had formed around him, surrounding his body completely as they moved both above and below his clothing in a serpentine manner.

"Oh Ryou-darling!" Ryou's eyes snapped open at the sudden voice, the pleasant sensations having ceased with the call of his name. "There you are Ryou! I've been looking all over for you!" Kaoruko admonished, her eyes betraying the irritation she managed to keep from her voice.

"DAMN HER!" Bakura roared into the shadows as he watched the red-head lead HIS Ryou away. She'd be the first to die.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sighing heavily, Ryou leaned back against the outside wall of the church. It was the fourth funeral he'd attended in less than a month. Four funerals and each one had been for a woman who'd wanted to marry him. '_Is it just a bad series of coincidences, like father said? Or have I suddenly become cursed?_' the teen wondered to himself. Both Kaoruko and the creepy Risa Kegeyama(4) had been brutally murdered by a psychopath, who'd torn open their throats and drained their bodies of blood. Then poor Miho and Mayumi(5) had both strangely died of acute anemia. One of them Ryou would understand, but both of them?

His worried musings were cut short by a low, husky voice, "I know this is a funeral, but you seem to have more than mourning on your mind. Care to share with a friendly ear?"

Blinking in surprise, Ryou turned and found himself stunned mute. The owner of the voice was a broad-shouldered, silver-haired man who stood about a hands-length taller than Ryou himself. His darkly tanned skin and unusual accent marked him as a foreigner, but all Ryou could focus on were his fascinating, angular russet eyes.

"Ah-I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Ryou Morgan and you are?"

Taking his hand the handsome man bowed slightly, "I am Bakura Wati, and it is a pleasure to meet you at last, young Ryou," he almost purred, taking delight in the faint blush on the boy's cheeks. '_Oh yes, **quite** a pleasure._'

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - Kaoruko Imekochi, from the Season 0 OVA.

2 - beautiful beloved (Ancient Egyptian)

3 - Miho Nosaka, also from the Season 0 OVA. She has a HUGE crush on Ryou from the moment she meets him.

4 - Risa Kegeyama, also from the Season 0 OVA.

5 - Mayumi, another girl from the Season 0 OVA. She had a short-term crush on Jonouchi.

Fun fact: There are actually ancient Egyptian legends about vampires that have a lot in common with the European legends. ^_^v


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Embracing the Night  
Part: 2/4  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Mijuri Oribu  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Horror/AU  
Warnings: Blood, Violence, Character Death, Yaoi (male x male)  
Pairings: YBxR, YYxY(established), SxJ(established), YMxM(established), and a dash of YxRxM  
Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having fun.  
A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Slate blue eyes narrowed as they read the latest London newspaper. The feature article detailed the account of the most recent death in a long string of brutal murders. While they had no leads the police were still convinced that it was the same suspect responsible for tearing out the throats and draining the blood from ten people in the last two months. '_Bakura. This time, you will not escape me,_' the man vowed. Catching sight of a smaller article made him suddenly glad he'd brought the bulk of his team from Egypt. The article described a strange outbreak of death by acute anemia in the London area. '_Did you bring your whole clan with you?_' he wondered, hoping that maybe this time, they'd catch the whole wretched lot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You wanted to see us?"

Bakura turned to address the two males who'd entered the room from the window where he'd been watching the servants preparing for the party he'd arranged for Ryou. Curious expressions adorned the faces of Malik Ishtar and Yugi Mutou who stood waiting patiently for the _Nb_(1) vampire to explain why he'd sent for them.

"You are aware that Ryou will be here tonight?" It was more a statement than a question but the two teenage-appearing boys nodded anyway.

"Good." He fixed both boys with a serious stare, "I want you both to be on your best behavior. DON'T do anything to scare him off. I want him to relax and have fun." He smirked thoughtfully, "If all goes well, you'll be seeing a lot more of him from tonight on."

"In more ways than one?" Malik asked hopefully, grinning suggestively at the older male.

Bakura returned the grin, "Time will tell. He's only just admitted to me that he has no interest in women. I want to introduce him to the alternatives."

"Does that mean we can't play any games with him?" Yugi whined, pouting cutely.

"Only the type appropriate in public," Bakura admonished the smallest of their number. Yugi was a deceptive mix of innocence and seduction, wrapped around a solid core of loyalty and determination. His playful nature meant he was always ready for a game both in and out of the bedroom and those lucky enough to share his bed were never disappointed. But shy Ryou wasn't ready for that type of fun yet. Besides, Bakura intended on being the boy's first.

The small vampire sighed dramatically and flopped onto a nearby couch, "Okay, I'll behave."

Noticing Malik's sulky frown and realizing that Yugi's pout was genuine, Bakura felt his resistance fading. Like everyone else in their clan, Bakura had a soft spot for the two playful _mry_(2). "Tonight you can visit his dreams," the vampiric master relented, making the two younger vampires beam happily and glomp onto him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Gah! Tomb-keeper! Pharaoh! Get your damn clingy mates off of me!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryou hummed happily as he got himself ready for his outing with Bakura. Over the last couple of weeks the elder man had become a very close friend to the shy teen. So close, in fact, that Ryou had gone so far as to share his hopes, dreams, and insecurities with him. He'd even trusted him with his most closely guarded secret, one that he'd been shocked to learn that Bakura shared as well. So tonight, Bakura had promised him something special. Tonight he was taking Ryou to a party unlike any he'd ever attended. Bakura had swore to him that it would be so different, that it would open the teen's horizons to a whole new world. That had been several days ago, and with all the hints that Bakura had been dropping, Ryou was actually looking forward to this party. Or maybe it was just the idea of spending more time with Bakura?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, downstairs Ryou's father was receiving a most unusual visitor. An Egyptian man, dressed in a turban and long tan robes, had come with a dire warning for the Morgan family.

"Shadi, was it?" Mr. Morgan asked, gesturing for the other man to take a seat. "While I have been a guest many times in your country, this is the first I've ever received one. In your letter, you mentioned knowing not only that I have been having nightmares, but you know the cause of them."

Shadi nodded, "I did. You see, I have come to believe-"

"Father, I'm going out now," Ryou interrupted, ducking his head around the doorway. Unfortunately from his angle, he hadn't noticed his father's guest until after he'd spoken. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize we had company."

Mr. Morgan shook his head, "It's all right, Ryou. Just be sure to dance with some of the ladies at this party?"

"Yes, father," Ryou replied, ducking back out and dashing down the hall before his father started asking questions. The last thing he wanted his father to know was that there would be no ladies, at least no single ones, for him to dance with.

His father shook his head, "That Mr. Wati has certainly made Ryou more sociable. Now if only he'd bring home a wife!"

At the mention of Wati's name, Shadi's spine stiffened, could it be . . ? "Mr. Morgan," he began in a strained tone, "what is Mr. Wati's first name?"

"I believe Ryou said he was called Bakura. He's an Egyptian like yourself."

"Bakura may be Egyptian, but he is nothing like me or any other human."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Morgan asked, concern etching his features.

"I'm afraid your son is in great danger."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ryou laughed in delight as Bakura spun him around the dance floor. The music was lively and upbeat, which fed the enthusiasm of the crowd and left the silver-haired teen feeling giddy and light-headed. He'd long since lost track of the time they'd spent in each other's arms, dancing amongst the masses of people that seemed to make way just for the two of them.

"Having fun?" Bakura asked as the current song ended.

Panting heavily, Ryou nodded excitedly, "I've never had so much fun in my life! But if I don't sit down, I just might faint!"

"Hmm, can't have that, can we?" Bakura replied, bending down and scooping the teen up into his arms.

Ryou flushed brightly in embarrassment, "Bakura! I'm not a girl, put me down!"

"You were the one who said he was going to faint," he replied, grinning smugly at the slender boy. Ryou just pouted and crossed his arms sulkily, once again testing Bakura's willpower. How did the boy manage to look more attractive without even trying?! Striding off the dance floor, the vampire carried his human to one of the benches lined against the wall. Hoping he wasn't making a mistake, he sat the boy down between Yugi and Malik, telling him to rest for a moment while he got him a drink.

"Sooo," Malik began, grinning at the pale teen beside him, "have you been enjoying yourself?"

"Oh yes," Ryou replied enthusiastically, smiling brightly in response, his slight irritation with Bakura forgotten already. "This has been the best party ever!"

"Especially with Bakura for company, eh?" the Egyptian teen teased, elbowing Ryou lightly in the ribs.

"Ah yes, well, of course!" Ryou stammered out nervously, his face turning red once more.

"Malik be nice," Yugi gently admonished, leaning across Ryou's lap to lightly slap the lavender-eyed blond on the arm. Hearing the slight hitch in the pale teen's breathing as he slowly slid upright, made him decide to make no mention of it. Like Bakura had warned them, he didn't want to do anything to scare Ryou away. Steering the conversation into safer territory, the _mry_ and the human talked as though they had been friends for years instead of just hours. From across the room, Bakura, Marik, and Atem watched, simply enjoying the way their loved ones face lit as they conversed.

But as all good things must come to an end, so did the party. Bakura had stolen Ryou from the company of the two _mry_ for several more dances, then whisked him away to the small garden outside.

Pulling the slender teen to his chest, Bakura cupped Ryou's chin with his free hand and tilted his face upward, bringing innocent chocolate to lock with mysterious russet.

"Ryou," Bakura breathed, leaning down slowly. He wanted to give the boy time enough to protest should he feel threatened.

Stunned, Ryou could only stare as Bakura's mouth descended towards his own. "Ba-" his soft reply was silenced by the gentle press of the other's lips on his. For the briefest of instants, a lifetime of lessons attempted to break through and ruin the moment, but they quickly faded into the background of his mind. Eyes fluttering shut, Ryou hummed his approval and leaned into his first kiss, slender arms sliding around the broad back of the older man in order to hold him close.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had taken Shadi a few hours, but the Egyptian hunter had finally successfully restored Mr. Morgan's memories of his attack in Cairo, but now the man was consumed with worry for his only child.

"What should I do? That monster has my son!"

"For now, nothing. We shall wait and see what transpires tonight."

"Why should I wait when my son is in danger?!"

"Because if we tip our hand too soon, the creature will simply take the boy and vanish."

"What's to prevent him from doing that anyway?"

Shadi looked pensive, "Right now, I couldn't say. This behavior is highly unusual for Bakura."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When he finally returned home, Ryou was surprised to find that his father was awake and deep in discussion with their guest. Shrugging off his curiosity, the silver-haired teen slipped upstairs and got ready for bed, slipping under his covers with a contented smile on his face. Sleep came to him easily as his exhaustion outweighed his excitement over the events of the night. He was sure he'd have wonderful dreams.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next afternoon, Ryou had a rude awakening. He'd slept in very late, long past breakfast, and had only wanted to get something in his stomach to tide him over until lunchtime. Instead, he'd been hauled out of the kitchen by his harried-looking father and into his study. There both his father and their guest Shadi had taken turns grilling him for information about the previous night and making wild accusations about Bakura and his friends.

"It's no use lying child. I know they visited you in your sleep last night, their psychic stench is all over you. Now what did the creatures do to you in your dream? Were you bitten?" Shadi asked, staring right into his eyes, thoroughly creeping Ryou out.

"Of course I wasn't bitten!" he exclaimed indignantly. A fierce, deep blush creeping up over his face from the memories of his kiss and of what Yugi and Malik had done in his dream. But that's all it was, a dream . . . right?

"I don't trust Mr. Wati's intentions towards you son," Mr. Morgan told him.

"Bakura's just a friend!" Ryou exclaimed defensively, although after last night he wasn't so sure . . .

"That monster is friend to no one. He's deluding you child. Bakura is just a blood-sucking fiend from the netherworld who preys upon the innocent. You must cut off ties to him before it is too late!" Shadi warned the teen, his voice raising in urgency.

"NO! I don't believe you!"

"Whether you believe it or not, doesn't matter. Ryou, I forbid you from seeing Bakura ever again!" his father stated, believing that would end things.

"You can't," Ryou protested, shocked that his father would be so cruel.

"Yes I can, Ryou. It's for your own good."

"No."

Mr. Morgan couldn't believe his ears, "What did you say?"

"I said NO! I won't let you run my life anymore!!" he screamed, glaring at his father. He held his father's angry stare for what felt like an eternity before bolting from the room and out the front door.

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Afterward: There are so many myths and legends regarding vampires it's hard to choose one to follow. When I was writing this story, I tried to find a "common" hierarchy and ran into several walls. It seems every group has their own opinion. So, frustrated and not really happy with any one I assembled my own.

1 - ancient Egyptian for "master"

2 - ancient Egyptian for "beloved". In this case, it is also the term Bakura's clan uses for mates.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Embracing the Night  
Part: 3/4  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Mijuri Oribu  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Horror/AU  
Warnings: Blood, Violence, Character Death, Yaoi (male x male)  
Pairings: YBxR, YYxY(established), SxJ(established), YMxM(established), and a dash of YxRxM  
Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having fun.  
A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryou ran. Ran until his lungs burned and his legs ached. He couldn't stand to be in the same room with his father and the strange man who claimed to a hunter of evil, let alone the same house. When exhaustion caught up with him, he finally took notice of where he had run to. Looking around, he was astonished to see that he'd gone nearly halfway across the city to Hyde Park (1). Forcing his aching limbs forward, he headed down the main path until he reached an empty bench. Trembling with exhaustion he gracelessly flopped down, sighing in relief as the weight was removed from his over-exerted legs. 'I'll just rest here for a little while,' he thought, closing his eyes and letting the serenity of the park relax him.

A bright beam of light struck him straight in the eyes, making him wince and turn away. As he blinked his eyes clear, he realized it was the setting sun . . . he had fallen asleep outside, and with a killer on the loose too! '_Oh dear, I can't believe I fell asleep in the park!_' Standing up, the teen straightened his clothing and quickly left the park. Fortunately for him, he was fairly close to Bakura's house, far closer than he was to his own home anyway. With a strong desire to see his friend and none to return home, Ryou set off.

Making good time, Ryou reached Bakura's home just as twilight was preparing to give way to total darkness. Once again, he was exhausted, his feet and legs ached horribly, and he was still furious with his father. Now all he wanted was a friendly face and the strong embrace of Bakura's arms.

Walking up the short stairs leading to the front door, Ryou raised his hand to knock and was startled when the door opened to reveal a very surprised Bakura.

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" he asked, greatly concerned for the slender teen. What had happened to him that had brought the boy to his doorstep before darkness had even fully fallen?

At the sight of the silver-haired Egyptian, Ryou's eyes had begun to water and his lower lip started trembling. Thin shoulders hitched twice before the teen threw himself across the threshold and into the arms of the man he'd been forbidden to see.

"Oh Bakura!" he wailed, breaking down and sobbing against the other's chest. Wrapping his arms around the teen, Bakura stroked downy silver hair, pressing kisses and murmuring reassurances into the soft strands. When Ryou quieted some, the vampire managed to shut the door and lead him into the parlor.

Seto and Katsuya were already there, both looking equally surprised at the miserable teen.

((What happened to him?)) Seto asked mentally, not wanting to disturb the boy.

Bakura looked pensive, ((I don't know. He broke down as soon as he got here.))

((Anything we can do to help?)) Katsuya asked, his face mirroring his own concern.

((Not now,)) he told the blond _mry_, ((But I may require your assistance later,)) he continued, addressing both males.

((Very well,)) Seto replied, standing and helping Katsuya to his feet. ((We'll leave you two alone then.))

Laying down on one of the long couches, Bakura settled Ryou on his chest, still stroking the boy's hair as he calmed down. He didn't have long to wait before the gentle teen began to speak. Telling him of everything that had transpired that day.

At the mention of Shadi's name, Bakura's eyes narrowed. He should have known HE was to blame for this. His anger at the self-righteous hunter continuing to increase with every word Ryou uttered. Shadi had gone too far this time. NO ONE harmed his _mry_. Not even emotionally.

"Ryou, listen to me. Shadi is a madman and a master manipulator(2). Neither myself nor anyone in my clan would ever bring any harm to you, I swear it," he promised, being careful to keep his rage hidden from the teen, he didn't want Ryou to fear him.

Still sniffling, Ryou turned watery eyes to the older man, "I know Bakura." Despite his anger and sorrow, the strength of his conviction rang loudly in his next words, "and I trust you like I've never trusted anyone before," he confessed, ending with a gentle kiss to the vampire's mouth. Bakura's breath caught in his throat, his beloved's words had touched a part of him he thought long dead. His heart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ryou still hasn't come home. Shouldn't we be out looking for him?" Mr. Morgan asked, pacing about the room anxiously. He'd been walking back and forth incessantly since sundown.

"No. If we go out now, Bakura and his clan will make short work of us all. We'll retrieve your son in the morning," despite his own concern for the boy, he knew it would be foolhardy to walk into the creature's territory at night.

"How are you so sure we'll find them?"

Shadi smiled secretively, "There are spells, spells that while simple in nature, can bring about the undoing of these monsters." He placed a reassuring hand on the other man's shoulder, "The bond you share with your flesh and blood will be the key to lead us straight to their lair."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tossing the giggling teen onto his bed, Bakura pounced on his helpless prey. Breathless and giddy, Ryou tried to get his laughing under control, but couldn't seem to calm down. Downstairs, Bakura had found that the chocolate-eyed teen was quite ticklish and had launched a full-out assault on the smaller male. When he fell off the couch, Bakura had paused to check on him and that was when he'd made his escape upstairs, only to be captured by the elder male and brought to his room.

Having the heavily panting form pinned beneath him on his own bed proved far too tempting for the russet-eyed male. Lowering his body flush against Ryou's, Bakura took advantage of his open mouth to indulge in a sensual kiss. At first, Ryou stiffened in surprise before melting into the kiss, arms coming up to clutch at Bakura's shoulders his tongue shyly reciprocating the other's attentions. His quick acceptance urged Bakura onward and he shifted his weight to one arm, slipping the other in between them to unbutton the pale boy's shirt. Ryou squeaked into his mouth, but made no move to stop him, instead sliding his own hands off Bakura's shoulder's and down to return the favor.

Growling softly in arousal from Ryou's gentle hands, Bakura sat up and pushed the teen's shirt off his shoulders, watching hungrily as the now blushing boy removed it completely. Gazing up into his soon-to-be lover's eyes, Ryou reached up and pushed Bakura's own shirt down to his elbows.

It was those trusting eyes that broke him. He couldn't do it. Not without telling Ryou the truth first. Pulling Ryou into his arms, the vampire took a deep breath, "Ryou, I'm not entirely what you think I am."

Ryou stared at Bakura, blinking in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I am what you would call a vampire," he stated, watching disbelief etch the other's features. Sighing he opened his mouth and lengthened his fangs. Ryou gasped in shock and Bakura was prepared for the other to attempt to run. When he made no sign of moving, Bakura continued, refusing to get his hopes up yet.

"Nearly three thousand years ago, I was a tomb robber in the land you know as Egypt. One night, I was casing the layout of the current pharaoh's new tomb. It was still in construction so I thought nothing of traveling it's halls. Unfortunately, they had already set some of the curse's within and I was struck before I even saw the warning. The pain was excruciating, but I managed to find my way out and back to my lair. Once safe, I passed out from the pain until morning.

I soon learned the price of my curiosity. No longer could I walk in Ra's radiance, even the smallest beam of light burned me like meat over a fire. The ankhs and other holy items I had stolen now pained my eyes and seared my flesh at even the slightest touch.

And I was hungry. Food held no appeal, but my stomach roared in hunger. It wasn't until nightfall that I found what I craved.

When I realized what had been done to me, I plotted my revenge. Sneaking in to the palace, I slaughtered the Pharaoh's entire court, my rage not subsiding until the final one gasped his last breath. Afterwards I left as quickly as I had come, determined to return the next night to witness the chaos I had caused and wishing I could see what would occur during the day.

My revenge would also serve to teach me more about what I had become. Returning the next night, I was disappointed at the calm atmosphere, it seemed they had settled into mourning. So I decided to satisfy myself by going to the preparation room to survey my handiwork once more. The priests had not had time to begin the mummification process yet, only having time to have undressed and cleaned up the corpses. I stood in the shadows, silently gloating for a time, when three of the bodies began to move, the Pharaoh, his High Priest, and the Tomb-keeper were alive! Furious at my own incompetence, I was about to step forward and rectify the problem when the priests re-entered the room. As one, their focus locked onto the priests, and their eyes lit in hunger. I watched in fascination as they fell upon the priests, feasting on them as I had on my own prey, the wounds I had inflicted sealing shut the more they ate.

When they were finally sated, they all looked over to me and bowed calling me their _Nb_. As I stared at them in shock, I tried to understand why this was happening until I finally remembered: Because my anger at them had been the greatest, I had forced just those three to drink MY blood after I had drained them to the point of death."

He smiled wryly at the wide-eyed Ryou, "We did eventually forgive each other. Heh. Atem's too nice to hold a grudge, Marik and I think very alike, and Seto enjoys the power he gained."

Ryou gasped but said nothing, his mind desperately trying to process all Bakura had told him. But the former thief wasn't finished yet. "In Cairo, I attacked your father, intending on him becoming my next meal. But when I saw your picture, I knew that you were meant for me and I spared him. Then when I finally met you, I finally understood what the others meant when they spoke of their mates. All-encompassing love. Powerful enough to last for an eternity. The more time we spent together the more this feeling grew and I found myself getting more and more impatient. But no matter how much I want it, a mating will not work if the feelings are not mutual." Feeling that he had said all he could, Bakura buried his nose into Ryou's soft hair, wanting to enjoy his sweet scent for as long as the teen would allow.

Ryou was silent for a time, slowly digesting all he'd been told. Bakura had just admitted to being the very thing Shadi had said he was. Yet . . . at the same time he was waiting. Waiting on Ryou to make his decision. As the teen thought, he realized that Bakura had never really lied to him. He'd just never told him the whole truth at least about some things anyway.

"Bakura," he began waiting for the vampire to look at him before continuing, "I am very angry at you for lying to me all this time." The vampire opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a delicate hand covering his mouth. "However, I do understand why you did it and I'm happy that you told me the truth before we did anything." He smiled softly, moving his hand to cup Bakura's face, "Now tell me what I need to do to become your mate."

Stunned Bakura could do nothing but stare at the smiling teen for a moment before crushing the other to his chest and laughing wildly. "You truly are a gift from the gods," he said, gazing at the boy almost reverently. "You truly wish to be my mate, my _mry_, for all eternity?" Ryou nodded and he continued, "On three different days, we must partake of the other's blood and consummate our love."

Blushing Ryou focused on the blood part first, "Why does it take three bites? Couldn't you just drain me like you did the others? And is there any particular order for the umm, consummation?"

Bakura smiled, kissing Ryou softly, "I could if this were an ordinary turning. But because I am turning you and claiming you as my mate, the procedure is much longer and much more . . . pleasurable," he purred the last word, nuzzling the crook of Ryou's neck, "and no, there is no particular order."

"Oh, okaaayy! Oww! Bakuraaa~!" Ryou's pained yelp melted into a pleasured purr. Bakura had sunk his fangs into the distracted teen's neck, reducing the pain substantially before it melted into pure pleasure. Pulling away from Ryou's neck and addictive blood, Bakura lapped up what had leaked.

"Now my beauty, continue our union and partake of my blood."

Burying his face in Bakura's shoulder, Ryou whispered nervously, "I've never bitten anyone before, how do you know I'll do it right?"

Hugging the trembling form close, Bakura stroked his long silver-hair reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. Just bite down whenever you're rea-ah!" the vampire's soothing words were cut off abruptly as a set of delicate teeth sunk deep into his shoulder. "Yesss, just like that!" Bakura hissed pleasurably as the teen removed his teeth to begin delicately lapping at the blood that oozed from the wound. Unlike the coppery metallic taste of his own, Bakura's blood tasted dark and strangely good to him.

The wound soon closed and Ryou raised his head, only to have his lips claimed in a searing kiss as the older male pushed him down onto the bed. "And now let me introduce you to the greatest of pleasures."

"Please do," Ryou breathed, arching into the vampire's wandering hands and mouth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Ryou had an even ruder awakening than the previous one. Three men he didn't know had come storming into the room, brandishing wooden stakes and silver ankhs in his direction while they searched the room. Yanking him out of the bed they had held his head at a painful angle to stare at his neck, then they'd forced a shirt over his head and started dragging him downstairs.

Meanwhile another of Shadi's men was making his report to the man over-seeing the hunt. "Shadi, there are no signs of the creatures anywhere. We were fortunate enough to find the boy."

"Is he still alive?"

"Yes, unfortunately the creature has already bitten him."

"Let go of me! Let go of me!! I don't want to go with you!" aforementioned silver haired teen screamed from above, thrashing violently in his captor's grip. Shadi looked up to see two of his men slowly descending the stairs, each holding tightly onto a wildly thrashing Ryou Morgan.

Walking up to the struggling boy, Shadi tried to reason with him, "The creature has abandoned you. It would be in everyone's best interest if you would cooperate with us."

Ryou glared darkly at the hunter, "Not mine or Bakura's best interests. And Bakura didn't abandon me. I know he can't be in sunlight and he told me he'd be gone when I woke."

"Where has he gone?"

"I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell YOU," the normally gentle teen spat. Politeness be damned, these people meant to kill his lover and his new friends, something he would NOT allow.

Narrowing his eyes, Shadi turned his back on the teen, calling his orders over his shoulder. "Bring him. The creature will come looking for him and his father is waiting outside."

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

1 - It's a real park in central London and it really did exist in the Victorian Age. If you're interested check out their page: www . royalparks . org . uk / parks / hyde_park /

2 - Pot. Kettle. Black. Ne, Bakura-sama? ^_~*


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Embracing the Night  
Part: 4/4  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: Mijuri Oribu  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Horror/AU  
Warnings: Blood, Violence, Character Death, Yaoi (male x male)  
Pairings: YBxR, YYxY(established), SxJ(established), YMxM(established), and a dash of YxRxM  
Spoilers: Yami no Yugi's real name.  
Disclaimer: Here we go. Yu-Gi-Oh and all it's characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just having fun.  
A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, ((text)) = telepathy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pacing his room anxiously, Ryou unconsciously raised a hand up to clutch at his shirt, accidentally grabbing the pendant hanging there. Hissing in pain, he yanked his hand away from the silver ankh, mentally kicking himself for having forgotten it. When he'd arrived home, Shadi's men had dragged him up to his room, then two of them had held his arms while Shadi hung the ankh around his neck. The whole time his father had just watched, even as the slender teen had screamed in agony when the metal touched his skin. They'd left him alone after that, locking him inside and hanging ankhs and other holy items from Egypt around the door and window. Frustrated and angry he had pounded on the door, demanding that he be let out. His father had responded by calling though the door, saying that this was for his own good. Then Shadi had added that he would be thanking them when Bakura was dead and gone. This sent the confined teen into a fit of furious shouting and broken sobs until he finally wore himself out.

The pain on his chest didn't allow him much peace and soon he was forced to pay attention to the pendant that had seared his flesh. A few burned fingers later and Ryou had managed to get the ankh on the outside of his shirt. He'd tried to get it off entirely, but couldn't touch it long enough to manage it. Ceasing his restless pacing, Ryou gazed out the window with rising hope and dread. The sun was setting, Bakura would be coming for him. '_Be safe, my love._'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He knew something was wrong before they even set foot in the house. Ordering the _mry_ and _Xrd_(1) to remain in the shadows, Bakura took his three _sArt_(2) and their _waw_(3) inside. Within minutes, the group had searched the building and returned to the rest of their clan. Two _waw_ had fallen prey to traps left by the hunters, but the rest were unharmed.

Bakura was furious, but was not about to let his anger get the best of him. "Seto, I want you to make preparations for our departure."

The tall _sArt_ vampire turned to his creator, "How soon?"

"Find a place on the mainland immediately. I want us out of England tonight."

"What about your _mry_?"

The _Nb_ vampire smirked, "I'm taking him with us. Atem. Marik. Watch over the others, the hunters will be on the look out for us now."

"They'll never know we're here," Atem promised.

"And if anyone sees us, it will be the last thing they do," Marik continued his fellow _sArt_'s promise, grinning evilly at the thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In an attempt to distract himself from worrying, Ryou had taken out a book and began to read. Even this didn't work entirely for he still found himself looking up at the window after every page. Sighing in frustration, he sat the book aside and lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly a familiar cool sensation began trailing up his legs, bringing his focus to the end of his bed, and making the boy stare in shock at what he saw: Thick black tendrils of a smoke-like substance were gliding up his calves and on up his thighs, slowing caressing him as they did. His breath hitched nervously, yet he made no move to get away. He knew this feeling. It was the same one he'd experienced the night of his father's last party.

A deep laugh echoed through his mind as the shadows continued their sinuous path up his body. ((So you DO remember this,)) the voice chuckled, the shadows solidifying into a very familiar shape.

"Bakura?!" Ryou squeaked in shock, unable to believe his lover's boldness. The man had appeared on top of him completely in the nude. "I knew you'd come for me . . . but shouldn't you put some clothes on?"

About to reply with something guaranteed to fluster the teen, Bakura was brought up short by the sight of Ryou's necklace. "Who did this?!" he hissed angrily, glaring at the offending object.

"Shadi did. He had his men hold me while he put it around my neck," Ryou blinked rapidly to hold back his tears. "It burned me. It burned me and I couldn't take it off. I barely got it outside my shirt," he told the vampire sadly.

Ignoring Ryou's panicked gasp, Bakura gripped the pendant and yanked, snapping the chain easily. "Do not worry _mry_. At my age, this is nothing," he reassured the youth, tossing the ankh across the room. "Just let me take care of you," he purred, taking one pale hand into his own. Turning the palm up, he gently licked the burned skin, his saliva easily healing the wounded flesh. He repeated the process with Ryou's other hand before turning his attention to the worst of the burns: the ankh shape on his chest. Carefully unbuttoning Ryou's shirt, he began growling at what was revealed: A deep and clear shape of an ankh had been seared into the boy's delicate skin. The burn was severe enough that it had blistered quite badly. "Be brave my _mry_, I will heal the damage that bastard has caused you," he vowed, kissing the teen softly. Using feather-light strokes of his tongue, Bakura healed the wound in the same manner as the others, but unlike the burns on his hands, this one left a white ankh-shaped scar in its' wake.

"Now," Bakura purred again, this time removing Ryou's shirt completely. "Let us continue with our mating."

Ryou giggled softly, looping his arms around the elder's neck, "I was hoping you'd say that."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Ryou's father headed up the stairs in an optimistic mood. His son had been quiet for most of the night and the older man was hoping that his only child had calmed enough to listen to reason now.

"Ryou, I've got breakfast for you." Mr. Morgan said as he came into his son's room. "I hope you've had time to-" the man cut himself off abruptly, noticing for the first time that he was alone in the room.

"He's gone!"

"That's impossible!" one of the hunters shouted, he and his partner beginning to search every square inch of the room, the boy had to be hiding!

Having heard the shouting, Shadi came barreling into the room, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Bakura!" he seethed, "Tonight, you and your clan will die!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Watching from the windows and parapets of the abandoned castle, the _sArt_ and _waw _vampires eagerly awaited battle. Seto had chosen this particular French castle for more than just its' size and stability. It was also a perfect place to wage war against the hunters. The _mry_ and _Xrd_ had been hidden deep within the castle, guarded by a series of lethal spells and traps of their own and their _Nb_ and his _mry_ were safely ensconced in their own room. The _sArt_ had their orders: Let Shadi and Mr. Morgan reach Bakura and Ryou while slaughtering the remaining humans. Tonight was to be the end of the Egyptian vampire hunters.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fighting their way through the crowd of vampires, Shadi and Mr. Morgan headed deeper and higher into the castle, following the blood-bond between father and son with the same spell they'd used before. Several floors up and at the end of a long, vaulted corridor they spied a lone oak door, light glowing softly around the frame.

Sure that their quarry was behind the door, the two men readied their weapons and charged into the room. Immediately, an overpowering odor struck their noses causing both men to come up short, the air inside the small room was thick with the scents of sex and blood.

Regaining their composure the the two men easily found the source of both odors. In the center of a large bed sat a nude Bakura and Ryou, the smaller boy straddling the creature's lap, tiny fangs poised to take the final step in their mating.

"STOP!" Shadi roared, desperate to stop the child before it was too late. Stake at the ready he lunged forward to attack Bakura but was stopped abruptly in his tracks. Shocked he looked at his arms only to find them held in place by thick black shadows that were curling around his legs as well, securing him tightly in mid-air. The hunter took a quick look behind himself and to no surprise, found Ryou's father in the same state as he.

"Ryou, don't do it! Don't sell your soul to the devil!" his father pleaded, desperately trying to reach his child.

Sparing his father a serious and steady look the teen smiled softly, "But this is what I want," Ryou replied calmly, sinking his teeth into Bakura's neck and drinking deeply. After only a couple mouthfuls he pulled away and felt his eyelids droop, he was so tired now!

"It's all right, _mry_," Bakura soothed his mate, knowing what was confusing him so. "Rest now. It won't be long and when you wake, we'll be together forever."

"Forever," Ryou murmured, falling unconscious. His breathing slowed and his body shuddered a few times, then all was still. For a few moments all the humans could do was stare in horror at what had just occurred, unable to form words that could express their contempt for the monster lovingly stroking Ryou's silky hair.

Swallowing harshly a few times, Mr. Morgan finally regained his voice, railing against the vile demon who had betrayed and murdered his only child. His tirade might have gone on forever if not for the sudden gasp from the pale teenager lying on the bed.

Astonished, the two human men watched as chocolate brown eyes snapped open and locked onto the vampire, surprise and confusion showing clearly in his expression.

"I told you it wouldn't be long, didn't I?" Bakura answered his unspoken question, pulling the fledgling vampire into his arms and hugging his lovely _mry_.

"Bakura. I'm hungry," Ryou whined softly, chocolate brown eyes gazing imploringly at his mate.

"We have just what you need _mry_," Bakura assured the fledgling. "Take your pick," he offered, gesturing to the two men being held in place by his shadows.

Smiling serenely, a still naked Ryou slid off the bed and glided across the room letting his new instincts guide him. They both smelled so good! But one of them smelled better than the other . . .

"Ryou don't!"

"Don't you dare look away," Bakura snarled, forcing Shadi to watch as Ryou fed from his father. "Take this as your last vision into the afterlife!" he growled, sinking his teeth into the hunter's neck and draining him of his life.

Noticing Ryou had finished before him, Bakura snapped Shadi's neck to finish the job. "Such a messy eater," he teased, dropping the hunter's lifeless corpse to the ground. The new fledgling not only had blood covering his mouth, but had allowed it to run down his throat and chest, the bright crimson fluid a stark contrast against his soft pale skin.

"You're more than welcome to help clean me up," Ryou purred in return, extending a hand in invitation.

Unwilling to resist his lover's charms Bakura stepped over the dead hunter and scooped his bloody mate up over his father's corpse and into his arms. Ryou squealed in delight, wrapping his arm's around the elder's neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

Neither paid any mind to the cooling bodies beneath their feet or the screams from the floors below where the other hunters were dying. All that mattered was that they had each other.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

1 - ancient Egyptian for "child" (khered)

2 - ancient Egyptian for "wisdom" (saret)

3 - ancient Egyptian for "soldier" (wa'ew)


	5. Author's Note

-

First off, a big thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, and favorited this story.

Second: This story is finished, there will be no more chapters.

However, there will be three prequels and at least one sequel. I've already started outlining them, but I can't say for sure when I'll get them posted. Like this story they'll probably end up on Little Dragon or YGO Juxtapose before they get here.

Finally: There is an unedited version of this story. You can find it on my Mediaminer account, my AFF account, my Yu-Gi-Oh website, or in my folder on Little Dragon.

http: / / www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ src. php/ u/ 60276

http: / / ygo. adultfanfiction. net/ authors. php?no=1207

http: / / yugioh. db-asylum. com

http: / / groups. yahoo. com/ group/ little_Dragon/

-

Thanks again!

~Murasaki Rose


End file.
